The Swimmer and the Threehorn
by The Rhombus
Summary: Ura, Ducky's mother, has built up quite the reputation as the valley's expert on giving advice for love and romance. Though on this day she will be faced with her biggest challenge yet. Poem response to the February 2017 Gang of Five Prompt Challenge.


**Well, I feared that I would be unable to submit a response to this month's prompt due to my busy schedule, but thankfully I did have enough time for a poem. This is obviously a departure for me, and this is the first poem I have written in years, but I hope that you will at least find it to be interesting. :) I should have a normal story-based response submitted for next month's prompt.**

 **This month's** **prompt was: "** _ **Your protagonist for this piece is widely considered to be the Great Valley's foremost expert on love, but one day, they are approached by the last dinosaur they ever expected to see, with his/her most challenging request yet"**_

* * *

As I rose from my late morning repose, the Bright Circle's radiance having already rose,

Over the lush vegetation and the valley's imposing walls –

While I yawned and tried to stretch, there suddenly came a curious stench,

A stench that could not even be masked by the Thundering Falls –

"The scent of love," I muttered, "Mating Time is here."

Having said my peace about the time, and resisting the urge to again recline,

I resolved to look about me for my children and mate –

But they had already gone, for the hour was late.

* * *

A grunt left my mouth as I realized my error, I forced myself forward against the brisk air,

And I proceeded into the valley's verdant grounds –

As I walked through the lush bushes and grass, the slightest of grunts began to rasp,

As if it were the most delicate of sounds –

"Ura?" The voice asked, "Can we talk?"

Having heard the voice I swiftly turned, and saw a sight that left me most perturbed,  
A sight that I had never expected to see –

Mr. Threehorn, and he looked fearful enough to flee.

* * *

More than a little frightened I began to step away, only my curiosity begging me to stay,

And thus I resolved to let the threehorn speak his mind –

"Topps, what has gotten you so scared?" I asked, as my heart began to beat fast,

Fearful of what my ears would soon find –

"It's complicated," He muttered, "Tria is mad."

The threehorn having spoken words so few, I momentarily struggled to decide what to do,

But finally resolved to do something most unlike me –

I beckoned him to continue his tale, and resisted the urge to flee.

* * *

"She told me about a problem," the threehorn began, "And in response I told her a plan,"

"To help her deal with the problem forever…" –

But in response to his proposal most kind, his mate seemed most disinclined,

To consider the threehorn's proposed endeavor –

"She ran me out of our territory," He finished.

It was only now that his plight was known, as was his struggle to control his tone,

For all of his knowledge and all of the strength he owned –

He had never encountered a female who would dare chase him from home.

* * *

I had to stop for a moment to hide my surprise, and to keep the laughter from my eyes,

Which would undoubtedly cause the threehorn to grunt and leave –

Instead I tried to keep on my placid façade, as to do otherwise would be to defraud,

The threehorn from the advice he so desperately wanted to receive –

"Okay, let's begin."

"So she told you her problem, and you listened intently, but her response did not come too gently,

Is that is what you are telling me?"

"Yes," the threehorn answered, reluctantly.

* * *

"Well," I began (for a moment unsure), "Though I am convinced your motives were pure,

I think that you have misunderstood your mate intent" –

"What do you mean?" the threehorn demanded, "Please explain," he politely commanded,

Obviously wondering why his mate would not relent –

"It is obvious," I began.

"You wanted to help as is common with males, and to protect is what your purpose entails,

But you did not realize that your mate thinks in a different way."

His confused expression said what he could not say.

* * *

"You wanted to help your mate with the problem she faced, but her issue was not in that place,

She wanted you to listen and understand," –

"What she needed was emotional support," I swiftly added to answer the unspoken retort,

"That was the major issue at hand."

"I see," the threehorn mutely nodded.

"Males and females are like swimmers and water, both need the other despite the bother,

But that does not mean that they can avoid the occasional splash,"

"Just listen to her next time…" I affirmed, "…and you can avoid this kind of clash."

* * *

The threehorn froze for a moment uncertain, before his composure rose like a curtain,

Of impenetrable mist rising from the foggy ground –

"Thank you, Ura, I will keep this in mind," He said with sudden authority but nonetheless kind,

"I guess now I know why Tria knocked me around."

I nodded politely, seeing understanding set in.

"I will talk to her carefully and listen intently, but this time not rush into being fixedly,

Resolved to land the final word."

"She is my mate and deserves to be heard."

* * *

"Thank you for your help," the threehorn spoke, "But I do sincerely hope,

That we can keep this conversation between us." –

"Of course," I readily agreed, but of course there was no need,

Being indiscreete in my line of work would be such a fuss.

The threehorn left with spirits high.

Only now with his form fading, into the woods and its darkened shading,

I allowed my suppressed emotions to run free –

My laughter finally echoed in the valley, rapturously.


End file.
